Cao Zhi
Cao Zhi (Chinese: 曹植) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Cao Cao's fifth son and the prince of Wei kingdom. History Cao Zhi was said to be very intelligent who have always learn many subjects. Much like many brothers, he was spent his life in hummer. However, Cao Cao defeated the enemy of Yuan Shao forces and conquered Yecheng, who had been operating for many years. Cao Zhi temporarily bid farewell to the leisure tour life in Yucheng and the poetry. Along this way, he waded through the mountains and spent the night. When the armies moved to the capital of Luoyang, Cao Zhi was stunned by the scene, the prosperity of Luoyang city was disappeared without a trace, there are ruins everywhere and the imposing palaces of the past, it was not in the weeds and yellow leaves are full of dances. With a well-known hearted, Cao Zhi left the Luoyang with the armies and continued to go west. After more than a years of merger wars, the western region finally ended a mess of scattered sand, ushered in its stability and tranquility. During his outing, Cao Cao used the wine horse to sit in the royal family's car and horse and opened the gate of the palace, Sima Gate, he was indulged in the forbidden road where only the emperor held the ceremony, and he had been to the Golden Gate. Cao Zhi forgot the Cao Cao's decree and Jiuyun went outside the cloud. Cao Cao was furious and executed the bus order to control the royal family. Since then, the ban on statutes against the princes has been aggravated and Cao Zhi has gradually lost the trust and favor of Cao Cao. When Cao Ren was surrounded by Guan Yu, Cao Cao made Cao Zhi as the South Lieutenant General and sent his generals to save Cao Ren. After the order was issued, Cao Zhi was so drunk that he could not be ordered, Cao Cao regretted that he would not reuse him. But later year, Cao Cao died in Luoyang, Cao Pi eventually to overthrow Emperor Xian and become a first emperor of Wei, he went later to served him. At some point, Cao Zhi become a subject of restrictions and blows from a noble prince who has lived a great pleasure. After Cao Pi dies, succeeded by his son Cao Rui, Cao Zhi is eager to show his talents. He has repeatedly eloquently wrote to Cao Rui, demanding political appointments and make the heart of the stone heart move. However, Cao Rui is too calm and rationa and can't afford to be awkward. For Cao Zhi's various confession and requirements, he was only one who gives verbally praise, Cao Rui still strictly guarded and restricted him and the situation did not improve. In fact, Cao Zhi is responsible for Cao Rui and will solve it under his efforts. A few years later, Cao Zhi was very depressed, his things were easily dispersed and died of illness. Trivia *He is one of the non-playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Fictionalized Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Officials Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paragon Category:Aristocrats Category:Mastermind Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Chaste Category:Nurturer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Traitor Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anti Hero